It is known to use an electron beam device for testing integrated circuits. In this case the integrated circuit to which an input signal is applied is scanned with an electron beam. The secondary electrons generated at a specific measuring point are converted into a corresponding electrical actual-value signal and compared with the theoretical-value signal determined by the input signal. The repair of an integrated circuit which is recognised as defective is then undertaken in an ion beam device.
However, the consequence of the transfer of the integrated circuit from the electron beam device to the ion beam device is that the defective point in the integrated circuit must be located again before the actual repair with the ion beam can be undertaken. Subsequent checking of the repair must be carried out again in an electron beam device.
Apart from the great expenditure of time, many expensive devices are necessary for such a test and repair process.
The object of the invention is to make further developments in such a way that the expenditure in terms of time and cost associated with the testing and repair of an integrated circuit is substantially reduced by comparison with the prior art.